Bowser (Canon)/Paleomario66
Bowser= |-|2-D Bowser= |-|Dry Bowser= |-|Sports Bowser= |-|Strikers Bowser= |-|Giant Bowser= |-|Meowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= |-|Mega Dragon Bowser= |-|Paper Bowser= |-|Black Bowser= |-|Bowser-Kun= |-|W/ Star Rod= |-|Shiny Robo-Bowser= |-|Wedding Bowser= |-|DiC Bowser= |-|Movie Bowser= 'Summary' Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally kidnaps Princess Peach, forcing Mario to save her on numerous accounts. He seeks to rule the Mushroom Kingdom with the princess by his side, and to one day defeat his nemesis, Mario. He grew up as an orphan, of sorts, never knowing his parents. Kamek had adopted and cared greatly for him, and searched out anything the "young Master Bowser" wanted. However, Bowser was severely mischievous as a child, but powerful, due to being one of the seven Star Children. He warped the entire planet, kidnapped people, and was just an ouFtright pain during the early days of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he's not all bad. Now being an adult, Bowser does pay his respects to people, including Mario. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-C | Unknown. Possibly 4-A to 3-B | 2-C | High 4-C | High 2-A, likely High 1-B | 2-C in Super Mario Bros. 3. High 7-C in Super Mario World | 2-C | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C. At least Low 2-C to 2-C w/ a Grand Star | Low 2-C in Super Mario RPG. 3-A in Bowser's Inside Story Low 2-C in Paper Jam | 2-C | 2-C | At least 2-B | High 2-A | High 2-A, likely High 1-B | High 2-A, likely High 1-B when at improper power. Higher when at proper power | Low 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A. 1-B, likely High 1-B, possibly 1-A w/ the Pure Hearts | Low 2-C Name: Bowser Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 26 years Classification: Koopa, The King of Koopas, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Dimensional Storage, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Bowser has trashed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Would live on for 10,000 more years after he created his own universe), Plot Manipulation (Changed the story before gaining the Star Rod. Once he did gain it, he changed the story even more), Dark Magic, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Supersonic Roar, Energy Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Poison Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Infinite Self-Resurrection (Has infinite lives, disabling his ability to die permanently), Resistance to Concept Destruction (The Void would erase all concepts, and Bowser is completely unaffected by The Void's powers. Why would The Void erase all concepts? With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if The Void can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then it's erasing all concepts as well. If you count the 1-A rating below, it can also erase all Universals, which Bowser would also resist), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Took a bath in acid in Super Mario Sunshine without any ill side effects. Heck, it had so little effect, Bowser refers to it as "great water"), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to Hawking Radiation), Resistance to Life and Death Manipulation, Resistance to Resurrection Manipulation, Resistance to Change Manipulation (Bowser's Galaxy Reactor manipulated and bent all these forces to its will; so when it exploded on Bowser's face, he had to of resisted this), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Defeated the Super Mario-Kun manga writer, who writes the scripts and plot; if he beat someone like that, he definitely needed to resist his power to bend the plot into his favor), Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Summoning, Cosmic Manipulation (Can shoot meteors), Shapeshifting, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Size Manipulation, and Statistics Amplifications via Adrenaline. Music Manipulation (Anyone who had possession of or was in the same vicinity of a Music Key had the power of music transmitted into their souls, and can tap into its power for a variety of abilities as long as they're skilled enough, including all of the following powers after this one), Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Chaos Inducement (The Music Keys could rain chaos and discord down, destroying everything and everyone), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Pyrokinesis (Mario and Luigi's dancing styles are "hot," and can melt things like giant Freezies by generating and shooting fire pretty easily), Telekinesis (Mario/Luigi could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, he could increase his speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Mario/Luigi caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Mario/Luigi changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Inducement (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this...), Life Inducement (Before Mario turned it back into this. To put into perspective of how impressive this is, Bowser blocked out the Sun with thick clouds, turned water into lava, killed all plant life, turned hills into volcanoes, etc. Mario changed it all back), and Soul Manipulation (Music exists inside one's soul, which can force them to do things. By coming into contact with the Music Keys, music is implanted into anyone's soul, which could be used against them) via dancing and the Music Keys. Petrification w/ the Fusion Wand (Displayed here. It's very powerful, as it even petrified the text within the text bubbles), Size Manipulation w/ the Minimizer, Transmutation w/ the Magic Wand, Black Hole Creation, Matter Absorption, Flight, Creation and Destruction w/ a Grand Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Wish Granting w/ Dream Stone, Increased speed and stamina w/ Super Bell, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Super Bell, Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Mega Star, Size Manipulation and Increased strength and Increased speed w/ Mega Star, Meta Wish Granting (The omniscient narrator tells us it can grant all wishes, and even the Star Spirits say the same thing), Plot Manipulation (Bowser utilized it to "change the story" in its entirety), Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Healing, Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 5; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless), Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation, Concept Manipulation (With the power of paint, Red could talk telepathically to Mario and Huey by coloring their thoughts. This would mean that paint not only gives life to beings and such, but it is also what embodies and creates thoughts; concepts are defined as thoughts and ideas, so if Super Dimentio can erase all existence, including all the paint and Paint Stars, then he's erasing all concepts as well. He then also planned on recreating all existence, which means he'd not only erase all concepts, but create them; also altering them to fit under his "perfect world." If you count the 1-A rating below, he can also erase, create and redesign all Universals. The Pure Hearts should scale to what the Chaos Heart can do; not only that, but the Pure Hearts actually did undo The Void's destruction at the end of the game, which would include its destruction of concepts), Absolute Restoration and Time Paradoxal Resistance (Similar to the Chaos Heart in the way that it protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) w/ the Pure Hearts. Dream Manipulation, Dream Materialization, Dream Physiology, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing and Duplication as Dreamy Bowser. Laser Beam Emission, Force-Field Generation, Flight, Cosmic Manipulation and Fusionism as Mega Dragon Bowser. Life-Force Manipulation (Can kill people by draining them of their color, and vice versa), Mind Control (The Black Paint mind controlled Bowser by covering him up), Empathic Manipulation (Roy's entire boss fight shows how applying too much color to someone changes their emotions and alters their mindset), Poison Manipulation (described as “beyond toxic”), Color Manipulation, Paint Manipulation, and Universal Embodiment as Black Bowser Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Only a bit inferior to Mario) | Unknown. Possibly Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level (Darth Koopa revealed that, within a week, he'd conquer and remake the universe into the Koopaverse) | Multi-Universe level (Koopa wanted to merge the Mushroom World with reality, making one large universe out of the two, and then rule over them) | Large Star level (Comparable to other captains, like Mario, Peach and Diddy Kong, who create a star in their Mega Strikes with a widely expanding space all around) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Bowser, during the events of Mario Party 5, stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. With this info, Dream Depot ranges from at least 5-D to infinite-dimensional) | Multi-Universe level in Super Mario Bros. 3 ([https://i.imgur.com/AAnIwg9.jpg Bowser threatened the existence of all Mushroom Worlds even after his entire army was demolished and it was just him.] With that said, we have one last need: the size of those worlds, and whether or not they're connected. Well, first, considering all the worlds and sub-worlds and mini-worlds are all called worlds are specifically referenced as things like "this world," we can safely reach a conclusion that all worlds--the meta-worlds and even the levels themselves--are separate. And before you say they can't be separate cause you walk to them... this scan with the mini-worlds describes the hands as reaching out of nowhere and taking you to the mini-world. Therefore, it's not illogical to say that the levels are entered through some sort of portal or rift. Finally, their size... first of all, we know they have a star, as World 2's desert level has a Sun. But then we also have the Underworld... which has bottomless pits, making them infinite in size. Now, let's address some arguments against this... first of all, "bottomless pits are common in Mario." Actually, no, they're not. The "bottomless" pits in Mario normally are simply fan-dubbed as bottomless and have never been given statements justifying them as such. Second, "hyperbole." It doesn't make sense for it to be one, really. Underworlds are quite often of actual infinite-size, so it doesn't seem off for this one to be like that as well. With that said, Mario is so powerful in this game, he seen the gap of Ludwig and the other six Koopalings as tiny, even though Ludwig states clearly that he has the power of all the previous Koopalings, and is the ultimate Koopaling. Combining all the worlds for the Koopalings into Ludwig's power would make him 77 universes, since all the Koopalings have complete control over the worlds they're in. And since Mario sees that as a tiny gap, it should mean he's at least 10x stronger, making him and Bowser able to destroy 770 universes). Large Town level+ in Super Mario World (Comparable to Mario who casually punted Larry's Castle, performing the feat with no visual effort at all) | Multi-Universe level (Even without the Power Stars as his power source, he created universe-sized realms within the walls and paintings. He had to of created the time in the painting as well, as time and space cannot exist without the other. Further evidenced by how Tick Tock Clock is a world entirely based on time. If he didn't, he'd have Infinite speed for moving in timeless realms. Now, why universe-sized? Because just Bob-omb Battlefield is described by Mario as a parallel world of some sorts when he calls it a world and compares it to the main verse's realm as a world. We also know Bowser made this pretty much instantly. And we know Bowser created these worlds individually, because Toad describes them as Bowser's "separate" worlds) | At least Universe level+ (In the first Super Mario Galaxy, tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. And Bowser himself scales to this for taking on others who can harm him, like the Mario Brothers), likely Muli-Universe level (Mario could also defeat enemies amped by Power Stars. At least Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level w/ a Grand Star (Then came along Super Mario Galaxy 2, where Bowser consumed a Grand Star, becoming far superior to himself in the original. Said Grand Star is far superior to the Power Stars and enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole with zero effort) | Universe level+ in Super Mario RPG (Fought and defeated Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the player's guide, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he is the embodiment of time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse.). Universe level in Bowser's Inside Story (Should be somewhat comparable to the Bros. during Inside Story and is slightly superior to Dark Bowser). Universe level+ in Paper Jam (Fought Paper Mario, who created a universe) | Multi-Universe level (Is the fusion of himself, Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Megabug. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Multi-Universe level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosities, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time. Mario scales to Shadow Mario, and Bowser scales to Mario. Thus, he scales) | At least Multiverse level (Became the embodiment of the Dream Stone. The Dream Stone is composed of 7,670,250,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes) | High Multiverse level+ (Annihilated the Manga Kamen. The Manga Kamen has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. He sees this entire 4-dimensional multiverse as fiction. Seeing a 2-B multiverse as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Bowser scales to this) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level (Was empowered and possessed by the Black Paint. The Black Paint makes up all of space itself, and is still within each individual color on their own link proves that; mixing all the colors makes Black Paint, which also give life to all of the landscape and people. Thus, we can safely conclude that anything that has color--which practically everything does--is made up of some amount of Black Paint. Finally, as I've proven above in the concept manipulation ability, paint makes up all concepts; which would include the concept of dreams, which is what makes things like Dream Depot possible) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level when at improper power. Higher when at proper power (Empowered by the Star Rod) | Low Hyperverse level (Defeated Dimentio, who surpassed The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio surpass The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. But even then, he has points of surpassing it; his attack that he held back on, mind you, surpassed a tremor from The Void. He merely snapped his fingers without malicious intent, and his tremor shook Castle Bleck harder than all the tremors The Void caused; we know he was holding back because he didn't want to hurt Luigi; he needed him. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe. With that said, we can confidently say the multiverse is 11-D; so why are they 12-D, then? The Overthere is a higher plane of existence, above all worlds, and The Void was going to also erase The Overthere), likely High Hyperverse level (Dream Depot is possibly infinite-dimensional), possibly Outerverse level (Plato's book "The Republic" exists in Mario, and is referred to as "the truth" by Aristotle, who in real life was the only person to object to Plato's Theory of Forms introduced in The Republic. There are analogies that bear resemblances to those in said book, and likewise, the game says that it explains the world, the universe and all things, and answers countless questions. In the end, if The Republic is actually legitimate in Mario, it would mean the Intelligible World with all Universal concepts exists, and thus aspatial and atemporal Forms also exist, and thus The Void would erase them all, and thus Dimentio would be able to too). Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Killed Super Dimentio) | Universe level+ (Can counter Paper Mario's sheer power with his own, who created a universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to, but not faster than Mario. Can tag Starship Mario with his meteors, which is able to cross entire universes in ten seconds, and universes are 91 billion lightyears across; this makes him 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. Bowser can also keep up with the Mini-Stars, which began traveling the universe to reach their placement in it, which is easily this speed) | Superhuman (This is the highest speed he's displayed) w/ Massively FTL+ reactions (Comparable to Mario, who despite zooming through an asteroid field and across the universe at a crash-landing speed, could still catch sight of Mouser, meaning he could see and react at such speeds) | Unknown | Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While he was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Bowser moving at all is still around this level of speed) w/ Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. Also reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed) | Immeasurable (Bowser was traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Mario must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an uncountable set of uncountably infinite universes) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to, but not faster than Mario) to Massively FTL (Comparable to the Bros., who can keep pace with the Angry Sun, who flies across the sky--or space from where he is--in seconds) | Supersonic (Can keep up with Mario, who outran Koopa the Quick, said koopa stating Mario to appear as a blur, who also had possession of Mach 1 speed), likely Supersonic+ when sprinting (Doubles Mario's speed, who doubled Koopa the Quick's) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Mario. Mario can keep up with enemies powered up by Power Stars, which can cross galaxies in a short time). Massively FTL+ w/Grand Star (Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Bowser can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. This makes Bowser 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to Mario & Luigi, who ran the Earth's equator in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781), likely Inaccessible (Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed) | Speed of Light (Can resist the gravitational pull of a black hole, but not escape it entirely), likely Immeasurable | Unknown | Inaccessible (Can move within the dimensional rift between each Secret Level. These aren't pre-destined rifts, either, as Shadow Mario left and never appeared in the Secret Level with Mario. With that said, this must have been a white, empty rift that Mario and Shadow Mario moved through on their own. The background moving was only because the two Marios were moving, evidenced by their blurs, so this was indeed an empty rift. Bowser is comparable to Mario in this game, so he scales) | Inaccessible in reality (Dwarfs his base form, and is FAR superior to Culex. Gave Mario and Luigi a difficult time). His state of being is Omnipresent in the Dream World (Is the embodiment of all the universes and their space-times that are inside the Dream Stone. Therefore, he'd exist everywhere at all times when in the Dream World) | Immeasurable (Super Dimentio exists in this verse too, and his goal was the same: to nuke existence. Since he'd nuke all existence--all time and time periods--traveling all across time, and all of space, and moved in The Void--which is what was erasing said existence--the characters should be this level of speed. Can also keep up with the Manga Kamen, whom of which is an actual higher dimensional being) | Massively FTL+ (The Black Paint spreaded across all of space and the universe rather quickly, which should make it this level) | Unknown when at improper power. Higher when at proper power | Immeasurable w/ or w/o the Pure Hearts (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This means it nukes all of time and space, and The Void itself destroys all of time and space at all time periods, as well. The Void is definitely rather of higher dimensional order, as it's not even under the conventional aspects of "near" and "far," and it's actively capable of existing all throughout time and space; and since it erases stuff above time in all aspects, it should naturally be into these areas. The characters actively resist The Void dozens of times, and should scale off of it), possibly Irrelevant | At least FTL (Scales to M&L Mario and Luigi) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Physically stronger than Mario and Wario) | At least Class G (With this source, we know that coins in SMB3 are, if Mario is 5'9½, around 4.5 tons. Mario is actually 5'11, so this is low-end regardless. But multiplying that by the 1,000,000 coins Toad carried, and Toad carried 4,082,331,330 kilograms, which qualifies as Class G. Bowser is superior to Toad in all strength aspects, so he scales) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class 100 (Physically stronger than Mario, who lifted King Bob-omb easily, and shoved a watermelon several times his size with sheer effortlessness) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can breech escape velocity with very little effort) | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can breech escape velocity with very little effort) | | Class M (Yanked a small island into shore) | Class T (Lifted Peach's Castle, his own castle, the Tower of Yikk and could tussle with Dreamy Luigi, who had the same size as Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale), possibly Irrelevant | Immeasurable (Is the fusion of Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions) Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Unknown. Possibly Multi-Solar System Class to Multi-Galactic | Multi-Universal | Large Star Class | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal | Multi-Universal in Super Mario Bros. 3. Large Town Class in Super Mario World | Multi-Universal | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal. At least Universal+ to Multi-Universal w/ a Grand Star | Universal+ in Super Mario RPG.Universal in Bowser's Inside Story. Universal+ in Paper Jam | Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal | High Multiversal+, likely High Hyperversal when at improper power. Higher when at proper power | Low Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal. Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal w/ the Pure Hearts | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Universe level (Can tank immense trauma from his foes' beat-downs) | Unknown. Possibly Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Universe level | Large Star level | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level | Multi-Universe level in Super Mario Bros. 3. Large Town level+ in Super Mario World. Mountain level in New Super Mario Bros. U | Multi-Universe level | At least Universe level+ (Tanked the destruction and rebirth of the universe as well), likely Multi-Universe level (Tanked blows from Mario, who could beat enemies amped by Power Stars. At least Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level w/ a Grand Star (Tanked a black hole of his creation that was consuming the universe. Far superior to his base form) | Universe level+ in Super Mario RPG (Took blows from Culex) to Universe level in Bowser's Inside Story (At least slightly comparable to the Bros. and is slightly superior to Dark Bowser). Universe level+ in Paper Jam | At least Multiversal (Is the embodiment of the Dream Stone and all of its dreams/universes) | High Multiverse level+ (Can survive hits from the manga writer) | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level | High Multiverse level+, likely High Hyperverse level when at improper power. Higher when at proper power (Becomes completely immune to any hax, any physical attack, any mental attack, any wish, etc.) | Low Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void). Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Tanked countless blows from Super Dimentio) | Universe level+ (Is the result of merging Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions together) Stamina: High | Moderate | Moderate | Infinite | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high, likely Infinite (Has enough power and energy to create black holes) | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high | Infinite | Infinite (Never shown any exhaustion whatsoever) | Extremely high | Extremely high. Infinite w/ the Pure Hearts | Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles, Multi-Continental w/ Rising Hell, Universal+ w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all wishes from everyone in the main Mario universe and Star Haven, a realm beyond the stars), Multi-Universal w/ a Grand Star, High Complex Multiversal, likely High Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: A few Power-ups, Hammers, Spiked Balls, Barrels, Koopa Clown Car, Magic Wand, Fusion Wand, Minimizer, Megamorph Belt, Power Stars, Grand Stars, Vacuum Block, Dream Stone, Star Rod (Paper Mario), Pure Hearts, Black Paint, Koopa Mech, Safety Ring, Heal Shell, Spiked Link, Drill Claw, the Lost Mushroom, a Light Plunger, Super Freezer Gun, Power Drinks, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times Intelligence: Supergenius (Should be somewhat comparable to Mario) Weaknesses: Sometimes he acts pretty dumb, and from time to time, he can be quite gullible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Magic:' This was only used in Super Mario Bros., where Bowser transformed the entire Toad population into bricks and plants. *'Bowser Bomb:' Bowser jets downwards, shaking the ground, which will cause some foes to slip and fall. That is, unless they get crushed by the attack itself. *'Koopa Claw:' Bowser snatches up a foe within his immediate vicinity and chomps on them. Either that, or he could choose to backflip and body-slam onto them instead. *'Whirling Fortress:' Bowser retreats into his shell and begins spinning rapidly. This renders Bowser immune to virtually any harm, as his foes will, in one way or another, be harmed by his spikes. This also allows Bowser to float briefly through the air. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bowser has multiple attacks where he creates and manipulates fire. **'Flame Breath:' Bowser's signature technique, where he breathes flames reaching 5,000°C. He can breathe small fireballs, big fireballs, make it rain big fireballs or small fireballs, breathe a constant beam of flame, or shoot multiple red or blue, the latter having a homing effect and doubling the heat to 10,000°C, fireballs at his foes. **'Flaming Tunnel:' Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes. **'Flaming Boomerangs:' Bowser can spawn boomerangs that are eternally set aflame to throw at foes. **'Rising Hell:' Bowser rises a blanket of flame that can cover entire continents. *'Spike Shoot:' Bowser fires a spike from his shell like a cannon. *'Spike Curl:' Bowser curls up into a spiky ball to bulldoze foes with. He feels little to no pain when like this due to his shell's defenses, and he can cling to walls and climb them. *'Poison Gas:' Bowser summons a cloud of poisonous gas that cloaks his foes and poisons them. Bowser can also add this poison effect to his claws and teeth. *'Terrorize:' Bowser summons an enormous Boo to terrorize his foes, halving their strength and durability. *'Ztar Zpin:' Bowser's dark variant of Mario's Star Spin. It allows Bowser to propel himself forward whilst in the midst of attacking, but cannot deflect projectiles or draw items in. *'Boulder of Doom:' Bowser utilizes his Terrakinesis and forms of barrier of rock around him and rolls forward, thrashing any and all foes in the way. *'Megastrike:' Bowser makes use of tremendous re-entry force and (somehow) throws a metal soccerball, splitting it into six and giving it re-entry force of its own. *'Energy Attacks:' Bowser can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Bowser forms a sphere of energy in his hand, and throws it at his foe. There are two different versions. The red sphere acts like lava--splashing up magma upon contact with the ground. The purple sphere acts like a lightning strike, sending out a shockwave of electricity upon contact with the ground. **'Weapon:' Bowser forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Space-Time Tear:' Bowser warps through space-time, time traveling to where he pleases. *'Minion Attacks:' These attacks are only executable with the help of Bowser’s minions. Thus, they are only usable for tag team battles pitting Bowser and his minions on the same team. **'Goomba Storm:' Bowser summons a horde of Goombas. These Goombas run off-screen before charging in at the foe’s feet. Bowser attempts to shoot as many as he can with fire—those he shoots are burnt and jump into the sky, and those he doesn’t slam into the enemy’s legs. Once there are no more Goombas, the burnt Goombas then come plummeting down unto the foes’ heads, burning them and smacking into them at the same time. **'Shy-Guy Squad:' Bowser summons a group of Shy-Guys. The Shy-Guys take organization behind Bowser as he curls into his shell. Six Shy-Guys hold a large rubber band behind Bowser as six more push him as far as they can into the rubber band. Once pushed as far as possible, the Shy-Guys leap out of the way as Bowser is sent careening into his enemy’s face—spikes and all. **'Koopa Corps:' Bowser summons dozens of Koopa Troopas. The Koopa Troopas dart off-screen as Bowser curls into his shell and spinning rapidly. The Koopa Troopas then dash in and curl into their shell—spinning—as well, bashing into foes. Bowser then keeps knocking the Koopa Troopas back into their foes. The process repeats until Bowser misses and there are no Koopa Troopas left, or when the Koopa Troopas’ shells break and they’re defeated. **'Bob-omb Blitz:' Bowser summons a few Bob-ombs. Said soldiers then line themselves up, allowing Bowser to order them into specific spots. After a couple seconds, the Bob-ombs then charge forward and explode when next to the foes. **'Magikoopa Mob:' Bowser summons a gathering of Magikoopas. The Magikoopas aline themselves in random orders, and Bowser then throws fireballs into their wands, allowing them to shoot powerful blasts of magic at the foe. This process repeats a few times. **'Broggy Bonker:' Bowser summons a block dog. He then whips out a mop-like cleaning accessory, which he uses to wash the dog. When cleaned fully, the dog is pleased, before lunging forward and bashing his head into the skull of an enemy. Broggy, upon doing that, flies into the air and plummets downward, stomping the foe with tremendous force before flying off-screen. He then charges back on-screen and tackles the foe, followed by fifteen Blitties—block cats—who also repeatedly tackle the foe. *'Power Drinks:' Drinks Bowser carries with him into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. **'Energizer:' Doubles Bowser's attack potency. **'Bracer:' Doubles Bowser's durability. **'Yoshi-ade:' Doubles Bowser's attack potency and durability. **'Red Essence:' Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. *'Time Rewind:' Bowser carries two weapons in large amounts into battle, allowing him to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Retry Clocks:' Once Bowser is downed or even killed, a Retry Clock will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Bowser and his foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Bowser retains the memories of his defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing him to effectively save scum his way to victory--learning everything his foe will do beforehand. He can carry up to 99 of these. **'Earlier Times:' Work the exact same way as the Retry Clocks. Bowser can also hold up to 99 of these, too. *'Offensive RPG Items:' Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. **'Sleepy Bomb:' Explodes, putting foes to sleep. **'Bad Mushroom:' Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. **'Freight Bomb:' Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. **'Fire Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. **'Ice Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. **'Rock Candy:' Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. **'Star Egg:' Summons star allies that attack the foe. **'Pure Water:' Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health. *'Trial Stew:' Upon ingestion, Bowser's health and stamina will be sapped to life-threatening levels, but his max health will be multiplied by 100x and his speed will be tripled all for a short duration. *'Sports Equipment:' Bowser has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Bowser can use Killer Swing on to transmute it. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can Killer Swing can be used on. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be transmutated utilizing Killer Swing. **'Tennis Racket:' Bowser's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. *'Power-ups:' Bowser has a few Power-ups of his own. **'Super Bell:' Transforms Bowser into Meowser, a giant tiger. With this, Meowser was able to climb entire skyscrapers without fatigue, and had increased speed and stamina plus razor-sharp claws and a powerful tail. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Bowser. He carries four of them. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Bowsers that'll protect Paper Bowser. **'Super Sushi:' Turns Bowser into a skyscraper, doubling his power in general for as long as he desires, whilst remaining just as fast and agile as before, if not faster. **'Mega Star:' Turns Paper Bowser into a titanic pixel Bowser with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. Key: Standard | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Super Mario Bros. Film | In the Mario Party series | In the 2-D Mario Games | W/ the Power Stars in ''Super Mario 64'' | Super Mario Galaxy'' series''' | In the RPGs | As Mega Dragon Bowser | '''In ''Super Mario Sunshine | As Dreamy Bowser | Bowser-Kun | Black Bowser | W/ Star Rod, ''Paper Mario 64'' | Super Paper Mario | As Shiny Robo-Bowser NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. And finally there's the whole instance of the use of "jigen" in the Japanese text instead of "sunpou," which is using the correct version of dimension to refer to mathematical dimensions. It's pretty solid that they're referring to spatiotemporal dimensions. NOTE #2: Bowser must have power at certain intervals in order to utilize the Star Rod at its fullest. For example—Bowser was progressively becoming stronger through the Star Rod's power. But in order to use its full power, he himself must be powerful enough to sustain it. That is when Kammy's platform came into play, allowing Bowser himself to reach a power capable of sustaining the Star Rod's full might. NOTE #3: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case. In this case, M-Theory. Not to mention that Superstring Theory goes off of M-Theory either way, so we'd need specific statements to call it 10-D instead of 11-D. Which we do not have, unfortunately. This is why Mario characters are placed at 11-dimensional rather than 10-dimensional or 26-dimensional. NOTE #4: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla), Godzilla's profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Lord English (Homestuck), Lord English's profile (Both were 1-A, and Bowser did not have the Pure Hearts) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Paleomario66 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1